


Quid pro Quo

by Flammenkobold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't dream often anymore. Yet, the dream he has of his sister doesn't come as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro Quo

Peter doesn't dream often anymore and when he does, his dreams usually involve fire, blood and the stench of burned flesh. The one he is having now, though, involves a tree stump, a white room and a wolf with red glowing eyes.

He crouches down to look into his sister's eyes.

“Why?” he asks, quietly. He can barely repress his anger to get the words out. “Why did you take _that_ from me.”

The wolf doesn't answer. Of course not. Talia never had anything to say to him. She blinks sadly at him, as if to tell him 'You already know'. He has a pretty good guess, yes. He's never been a good person and he had been very young when his child must've been conceived. It doesn't justify taking his kid from him, he thinks.

So Peter sneers at Talia and gets up, turns away. “Well,” he says coldly. “At least we are even now. You took my child from me and I took your daughter's life.” He pauses then, realization dawning on his face and a smirk crossing his lips. A small memory returned. This is the truth then, a daughter.

Behind him the wolf howls in sorrow.

 


End file.
